


The Task at Hand

by were_lemur



Category: Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Double Entendre, Drabble, Gen, Girls with Guns, Gun porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah is completely absorbed in the task at hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Task at Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 30

Sarah rubs the shaft, her fingers and thumb moving in slow, sure circles, making sure to give every inch a thorough going-over. When she's certain she hasn't missed anything, she starts with the long up-and down strokes along the length of it, caressing it from one end to the other. Lubrication is important -- just enough to keep everything moving, but not enough that she'll lose her grip when the action starts.

She finds her breath falling into a deep, slow rhythm as she works. Her concentration narrows to her task.

What kind of person, she wonders, finds cleaning guns soothing?


End file.
